The present invention is designed for use by children between the ages of three and five years. Its design provides a means for stimulating the imagination of children and promote their curiosity for learning. It is a combination educational learning tool and toy which provides children with a positive impression of books at an early age.
The present invention is directed to an educational picture book including a device having a number of rotating wheels in alignment one with another, each of the wheels including indicia thereon such as the letters of the alphabet, numbers, pictures, braille, symbols, or combinations thereof, whereby pictures or words in the books can be expressed by alignment of the indicator wheels. For instance, several of the indicator wheels rotating around the common shaft may contain the letters of the entire alphabet. The number of indicator wheels will determine the length of the word the child would spell. To teach counting or simple math problems, the indicator wheels would contain numbers, symbols, or combinations thereof such as mathematical operation signs. The indicator wheels may also have pictures, braille, or symbols such as the alphabet making up foreign languages thereon.